


Reflection

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in his marriage, Jack longs for a different life than the one he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jack, Ennis, Lureen and Brokeback Mountain do not belong to me, but to Annie Proulx, Diana Ossana, Larry McMurtry and Focus Features. I make no profit and intend no copyright infringement.

  


In the January darkness their reflections in the window of the sparsely lit living room make them both seem insubstantial, partly invisible, made of air.

Now the specter of his wife gets up slowly, the bulging shape of her advanced pregnancy blurred and distorted by the window pane. She presses both hands wearily against the small of her back.

“This is painful tonight. I’m going to bed early. You coming, honey?”

“Yes, Lu. In a minute. Soon,” he promises, without taking his eyes off the pale and indistinct ghost-couple in the dim glass.

She leaves.

He stares at himself in the window's imperfect mirror. Tired eyes meet their own bleak and transparent reflections pleadingly, before shifting focus to ponder the impenetrable black of the night beyond.

He sighs.

Out there, somewhere, is what would once more make his world solid, strong, bright and real.

But it’s lost from sight.

All he’s got left is a strangely surreal reflection of what he'd want life to be.


End file.
